User talk:Bloody18
Cleanness No. it's fine. ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 20:22, July 4, 2012 (UTC)See? The Only reason it was messed up was because I accidentally put. ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 20:26, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Not much, you? ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 20:32, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Cool. =) ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 21:30, July 4, 2012 (UTC) Yo What's up? :D I can't sleep so I'm reading the Kane Chronicales: The red Pyramid. :D Cool. Can we do TSOTINF in the marathon too? :3 Intersting, but I haven't got the books. D: I've only read them Sooooo. ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 01:43, July 5, 2012 (UTC) OK. ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 03:28, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Not much, you? ⚐Duck⚐ Happy Of July!!! 06:10, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Kane Chroniceles: I've got only the Red Pyramid. TSOTINF: I've got The Alchemyst-The Warlock, but The Enchantress will realse in German next year, so I'll have it too. OMS I feel really bad now, I honestly didn't mean to be rude. The reason was (it's pathetic, I know) I kinda assumed your message wouldn't need an answer straight away. Of course, now I see how rude it is, I'm going to try and reply as soon as possible and warn you if I'm going through a time that might require possible abscenses. Yours, [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 17:20, July 5, 2012 (UTC) I've started the first book, but somehow I don't like Seekers :D Quetzalcoatl: The Elder whose name can't be speak out correctly. :D xD Here's the rest: http://secretsnicholasflamel.wikia.com/wiki/User:Weißpelz#My_favourite_characters_.28in_order.29 IGNIS! (my face at this moment: http://s4.tinypic.com/10ygylj.jpg ) Why owo. ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 21:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) Thanks ☀Duck☀ [[Talons|'S']] mmer 00:45, July 6, 2012 (UTC) =) ☀DUCK☀ 05:24, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Some people weren't very happy about some of the things she did. ☀DUCK☀ 05:56, July 6, 2012 (UTC) OK ☀DUCK☀ 05:59, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Not much, ou? ☀DUCK☀ 06:20, July 6, 2012 (UTC) My Cookie D:< *blows your Tv up* Muhaha Oh, okay. I'm fine with that XD. Will you be writing it on this wiki? I'm looking forward to reading it! [[User:Melodybird|'Melodybird ']][[User talk:Melodybird|'Every day I'm shufflin' ']] 12:34, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Can I? Oh, awesome! I'm going to do that, then. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 12:58, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Yes, we are xD And i wrote Chapter 15 :D Okay, I've officially added my first ILW-only story on here... I miss you! Also, I was looking at your user bubble- thing and I came across your nicknames, one of which being "Acorn". Is there a reason for that? Because acorns are EPIC, dude. ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 15:43, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Okay, thanks! Sorry if I don't reply to your messages for an hour or so, but I've got this competition of WFW, and I'm going to write for it now, because the deadline is soon. Sorry about that! ♥ Music is my life [[User talk:Melodybird|'the lyrics are my story ♥ ']] 16:33, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Im so sorry Bloodstar is was really busy at WCF wiki with the new roleplay and stuff and I completely forgot about your new wiki! :( Even though I can't join the pokemon thing, I'm still coming on here. ^^ I have an adventure time fanfic to put up... It's gonna be awesome!!! ^^ ~Moss xDD ☀DUCK☀ 18:02, July 6, 2012 (UTC) =) ☀DUCK☀ 19:01, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Editing on WW, you? ☀DUCK☀ 19:47, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Cool ☀DUCK☀ 21:55, July 6, 2012 (UTC) Not much, making my rounds to all of my wikis. you? ☀DUCK☀ 00:27, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool ☀DUCK☀ 01:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Cool ☀DUCK☀ 01:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Sometimes owo ☀DUCK☀ 01:39, July 7, 2012 (UTC) MarioKart, and other games.Though, I rarely play any anymore. ☀DUCK☀ 01:41, July 7, 2012 (UTC) tsktsk No. ☀DUCK☀ 01:52, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Because, I've never wanted to. ☀DUCK☀ 01:57, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ...no comment... ☀DUCK☀ 02:06, July 7, 2012 (UTC) #Why? I like the reservations. #Because almost all of the users wh's story was put up left #Same ☀DUCK☀ 02:07, July 7, 2012 (UTC) I'm creating a blog right now... ☀DUCK☀ 02:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) Can I keep the titles of a few, just change/reword the rest? ☀DUCK☀ 02:14, July 7, 2012 (UTC)